A New Family, A New Start
by Blue Cookies and Sunshine 758
Summary: Percy Jackson. Once a brave hero, now betrayed by Camp Half-Blood for his half brother Shawn Scopes. When he runs away, Chaos takes him in his army as a Commander. He finds himself a new family, one he grows to love. But what will happen when he has to go back to Camp Half-Blood to help with an upcoming war? Will he open up old wounds, or will he look for peace?
1. Chapter 1

A New Family, A New Start

**Chapter 1**

Percy POV

I've been running for days now. Monsters were chasing me all the way from camp. Who knew a son of Poseidon would have such a strong scent. My clothes were in tatters, and I was hungry, weak, and thin.

Suddenly, I heard a growl. I whirled around and my sword, Riptide, clanged against the hellhound's bared teeth. This particular monster had been chasing me for two whole days. I slashed and duck here and there, but I was tiring quickly. Finally, after a few minutes of fighting, I got a lucky hit, and brought my sword onto the hellhound's head. The monster instantly turned to dust.

I hobbled to an old shack I found in an alley way. I slid to the ground in exhaustion, and tear slipped on to my face as I remembered the camp's betrayal towards me.

~_Flashback~_

_It all started when a new camper, Shawn Scopes, arrived at camp. We had just defeated Gaea and the Giants, and everybody was happy. I was walking to dinner with Annabeth, and we were laughing at how Grover stumbled over his own feet, when we suddenly heard a scream form the top of a hill. It was a new camper, and he was trying to fend off a hellhound with a sword._

"_Go get Chiron!" I told Annabeth, and she ran off. Grover went to get some more campers to help with the attack, while I ran to help the boy. When I arrived at the top of the hill, I got out Riptide, and attacked the hellhound. It was probably a baby, because it was the size of a grizzly bear. I quickly defeated the monster, and stuck my sword in its hide as it disintegrated. But then, the boy shoved me to the side, took out my sword, and stuck his own in it. _

_The campers finally got to the top of the hill. As I stumbled to my feet, the boy announced "I just killed this monster here, while this person just stood there, smirking." Shouts of disbelief filled the air , and the campers all turned at me, shouting why I didn't help the poor boy defeat the hell hound. I was shocked that they would even believe him. Even Annabeth was giving me looks of disgust. I tried to tell them, but Grover was the only one who listened._

_I got a closer look at the boy. He was probably around my age, eighteen. Why hadn't he been claimed earlier? He had black hair that was combed back neatly, and hazel brown eyes. He said his name was Shawn Scopes, and the campers all cheered, and carried the new ' Hero' to to the dining pavilion, and left me there._

_The next day as I was eating breakfast by myself at the dining pavilion, Poseidon suddenly appeared in front of the hall. " Attention everybody! I have an important announcement. I declare Shawn Scopes as my son!" Everybody cheered at this, but I was silent. Great, now I had an egoistic jerk for a brother. But apparently Poseidon wasn't finished. "I will grant Shawn a quest to prove himself a worthy hero. He may take two companions with him to go to the dracanae's secret layer and slay them" Everybody cheered even louder. Shawn's chest puffed with pride as he said " I choose Annabeth Chase and Will Solace to accompany me!" Will looked happy that he could spend time with the new 'hero', and Annabeth looked a little happy herself._

_They returned two weeks after successfully, and now people were giving the trio all the attention, like they had just saved the world, which I happened to do twice. Also, Shawn had started spreading rumors about me that I had ran away like a coward when we were supposed to kill the giants. I noticed Annabeth making goo-goo eyes at him, like the rest of the girls, but I quickly forgot about that, because I knew that Annabeth loved me..right?_

_To make things harder, Athena sent me on a quest to prove my love for Annabeth. I took Thalia and Nico with me to complete the 12 Labors of Hercules, which was the hardest things I've ever done. It was a very hard two months, but my love for Annabeth kept me going. Once I was finished, Athena was impressed, and gave approval for my relationship with her daughter. Hephaestus made a beautiful necklace that had an owl with sea green eyes to give to Annabeth as a present._

_I was so happy to be back at Camp, that when I returned, I didn't notice the glares and whispers form some of my old friends. I wanted to see Annabeth, but I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I noticed a commotion at the mess hall. What I saw and heard shocked me._

_"I declare Shawn Scopes as my favorite son and Prince of the Seas for defeating the dracanae! All hail Prince Shawn!" Poseidon declared in the front of the hall. I was shocked. **I** used to be his favorite son. And Prince of the Seas is way to far. Then Shawn grabbed Annabeth and kissed her. At first she was shocked but then she got into it. When they were done sucking face, she declared " I dump Percy Jackson! He has obviously been cheating on me! Why would he dissapear for two months then?" Shawn then shouted " Who needs Percy Jackson? You guys need me!" Grover was the only one with a shocked expression as everybody else cheered. Tears fell on my face as I ran to my cabin. There was no point in staying here. The only friends I had were Thalia, Nico, and Grover, but Thalia was too busy with the Hunters of Artemis, Nico was always in the Underworld, and Grover was too busy with the Lord of the Wild stuff. I packed a backpack full of necessity, wrote a note explaining why I was leaving, and put the necklace for Annabeth on my bed. I ran out of the camp that betrayed me, promising never to return again._

_~End of Flashback~_

As I was about to drift to sleep, a man stepped out of a swirling black portal. He wore a black suit that seemed to be covered in swirling galaxies and stars.

"Who are you?" I said weakly.

" Perseus Jackson, I am Chaos, creator of the universe." he replied.

I instantly bowed to him. He chuckled." No need that for that. I came here with an offer for you. I have seen how much suffering you have been through, so I offer you a position as the commander of my army."

Commander of an army? That sounded cool. What have I got to lose? " I accept" I replied with no hesitation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! So here is my second chapter for the story, I hope you like it. I also need some new ideas for some of the characters in Chaos's army, so if you have any have suggestions , please put in a review. Thanx!:)**

**nickv: Thanx for the review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2

Percy POV

Chaos smiled. "Great step into this portal so you can go on my main planet, Justaria. One of my commanders will be showing you around my palace,and then you will come to the Throne Room to say your Pledge of Loyalty and receive your powers." he said.

" Wait, we get powers? Awesome!" I exclaimed." Thank you, Lord Chaos." He scoffed. "Enough with that Lord nonsense. You shall call me Chaos. Now step into the portal before it fades." he ordered but his tone was light. I was liking him already. When I stepped into the portal, a wave of dizziness over came me, and then the portal dumped me in a long corridor. I stumbled around, trying to get the room to stop spinning, when I bumped into someone. " Nice first impression you're making, Commander" the person joked.

I had bumped into a girl who was 19, perhaps. She had straight black hair with blue highlights that came to her shoulders, and intensifying electric blue eyes. The gitl was tan with an athletic build, and she was wearing a sea green dress that came to her knees, skinny jeans and black combat boots. She accessorized with necklaces and bracelets that all had blue bows on them, and she wore some chains around her neck.

"Pleased to meet you ,little brother. I'm Thalia (pronounced Ta-lia) Milton, daughter of Poseidon, but everybody calls me Storm." Thalia said.

"You're a daughter of Poseidon? You remind me of my friend Thalia Grace, but she's the daughter of Zeus. How come I never have seen you at camp?" I blurted out.

"Yes I'm a daughter of Poseidon,pay attention, I've never been at camp because I come from the 1840s, and my father never sent a satyr to get me." she said, gritting her teeth. She clearly was angry at Dad for not paying attention to her. I could relate. " Now come along. We still have the whole palace to see."she said, and I followed her.

Thalia showed me the training arena, the kitchen, the pool, the stables,all of the rooms for the other commanders, and basically everything else. We were heading to the throne room, when a girl came up to us. She looked 18, which was my age, and she had curly, red hair that came all the way to her waist, and lime green eyes. She was had tan skin, an athletic build, and she was wearing a blue shirt, orange shorts, a fancy belt, and black combat boots. " Hey Vicky! We have a new commander,his name is Percy Jackson." Thalia introduced me to the girl." Hey I'm Victoria Tollner, daughter of Nike, but you can call me Vicky or Tori. But most people call me Medal." Victoria introduced herself. She stuck out her hand, and I shook it while saying " Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." "Well, I look forward to working with you. I'm a commander too." Victoria said. "Cool" I answered"See you later" she said before she ran off."

"Are you a commander too?" I asked Thalia. " Yep." she answered, popping the 'p'."There are 11 commanders all together, you're going to be the 12th. Each commander has to lead one section of the army, and each section has about 500 people, so there are 6,000 people in the army altogether." she explained.

We entered the throne room, and we saw Chaos sitting on a throne of black stone. " Welcome Percy, to Justaria. I'm sure Thalia has showed you everything?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good it is time for you to take the Pledge of Loyalty. Thalia, collect the other commanders so Percy can meet them." he said and Thalia rushed out of the room.

" So Percy, you will repeat the pledge after me, and then you will get your will also get immortality" he said before he began. Immortality? That's awesome!

" I promise that I will serve Chaos loyally and faithfully until the end

I will answer to no one other than him

I promise to protect the galaxies and universe from any harm

I will fight for justice using my bravery, wits, and charm

I promise to do what Chaos has told me to do without any rest

I will follow his orders and do my very best

I, Perseus Jackson, pledge myself to Chaos, creator of the universe"

I repeated everything Chaos said, and immediately felt a burning sensation in my chest, but it dissapeared within a few seconds.

"Congratulations, Percy, you have been accepted into my army. I now give you my blessing." Chaos said while smiling. A black cloud appeared over my head, and it sprinkled down some white fluff, but when it touched my skin, I felt a small burning sensation. When little cloud dissapeared, I felt stronger and felt like I could beat anybody in a fight.

"Percy, most people change their names when they join the army. Would you like to change yours?" he asked. A name immediately appeared in my head. " How does Tide sound? I asked. Chaos beamed. "Perfect! To the others, you will be known as the Tidal Reaper. Now come along, we have to get your special powers. All of the commanders get some same powers, which are telepathy, air/ shadow/ water travel, and creating anything you want. But they each get one own special power that is useful in combat or wars." Chaos explained as we walked towards a small bowl in the corner of the room. It was filled with some purple water.

"Now dip your hands in, and you shall receive a power." Chaos instructed. When i put my hands in the bowl, nothing happened at first, but then I felt a tingling sensation travel throughout my whole body. After the tingling sensation stopped, I took my hound out of bowl.

"Now, close your eyes, and an image will pop up in you head. Imagine that picture to find out you powers." He told me. I closed my eyes, and an image of a lake appeared in my head. I could feel the air rushing here and there, and there was a tree that had one branch on fire, and another was dark and gloomy, like it had been casted in shadows. I concentrated on the image before I felt some thing warm on my hands, when I looked at it, there was fire, except it was black.

'Very interesting" Chaos noted. " You have the power of the Chaos elements: meaning you have control over fire, water, earth, and air, but you can also summon a rare type of each element. The Chaos elements can heal you if you are a good person, but if you are a creature of bad deeds, it will disintegrate you."

That kind of scared me, because I was handling such a rare and dangerous power, but at that moment Thalia burst in with Victoria and nine other people with hoods on their faces.

"Chaos I got the others to mee- Oh, was I interrupting something?"she questioned.

"Not at all Thalia, Commanders, meet the newest addition of the Chaos Army, Tide, formerly Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Somebody gasped at this." Introduce yourselves." Chaos announced.

" I'm Shadow, pleased to meet you. My real name is Walter Steele, and I'm a son of Nyx." A guy with black hair and eyes and a black hoodie stuck out his hand, which I gladly shook.

"I'm Birdy, though my real name is Beckony James, and I'm a daughter of Nike." A girl with long wavy brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and a flea gray cloak with a hood said. " Nice to me you Beckony" I replied, and shook her hand.

"Most people call me Ray, though I'm actually Shawn Spence, son of Apollo. Glad you could join!" a guy with blond hair, hazel eyes, and a bright yellow hoodie exclaimed cheerfully, and gave me a hug. He was little too cheerful.

"Elf here, pleased to have your acquaintance. Originally Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."I gasped" Luke? I replied uncertainty.' That's me!" he said while taking back his orange hoodie, revealing blond hair and blue eyes with a long scar running down his face. I gave him a hug, and he asked me how I ended up here, but I told him I'd tell the story later.

"I'm Ribbon, and this is my boyfriend, Flame, but you would know us as Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf." a girl in a lavender cloak with a hood said while holding on to a large boy in a flaming red hoodie. They took back their hoods, and tears of joy and happiness ran down my face, because I had blamed myself over their deaths, and I was happy that they were alive and well in Chaos's army. I gave them a hug, before I turned to the other cloaked figures.

"I am Arrowhead, but I was Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Hunter of Artemis, before, and this is Gem, daughter of Hades and Hunter of Artemis. She was know as Bianca di Angelo to you." said a girl in a dark blue cloak, who was pointing to to a girl in a silver cloak. " Zoe? Bianca? You guys are okay!" I nearly yelled with joy. They gave me a hug, before the last cloaked figure spoke.

"I am known as Isles to the army, but my friends call me Calypso." said the girl in a caramel brown cloak. I jumped with joy, realizing that most of my friends were here, happy in Chaos's army.

" I see that most of you know Tide here. Tell him about your powers, I expect to see you before dinner starts." Chaos ordered, before he left the room.

" So what power do you have Tide? I have the ability to sense small threats, like a traitor in Chaos's army and quickly remove it before it does anything harmful. It doesn't work on big things, like an army." Victoria asked.

" I have power over all elements, and the Chaos elements too." I replied. Shawn's eyes widened"Whoa, you mean the Chaos Elements? Dude, all of our powers are awesome. Mine's for instance, I can see the future and know what prophecies mean. But yours is, like, the Awesomest!" he exclaimed." Uh thanks, I guess?" That came out more like a question.

"Don't mind Shawn." Beckony told me." My power is controlling time. It's not that cool." she admitted. "Controlling time? That's sweet!" I assured her.

"I can read minds. It help gather information from the enemy." Thalia explained.

"I have power over mimicry. I can copy anybody's skills and take their looks." Walter claimed.

"I've got invisibility." Luke chimed in.

"With just a touch of my hand, I can heal anybody." Calypso added.

"My songs are like the Siren's song: it lures the enemy to me, and they won't even know what hit them." Silena explained.

"I can shape shift into anything I want. It's awesome!" Zoe exclaimed.

"I can create soldiers out of precious jewels that are vicious and will kill anybody on my order." Bianca told me.

"Flames can appear in my hand if I just think hard enough." Beckendorf said. "This includes Greek Fire." " Greek fire? That is so cool!" I exclaimed.

Tori( **for those of you who don't remember, this is Victoria's nickname**) looked at her watch. "Uh oh, it's almost time for dinner. We have to go see Chaos." she reminded us. We raced down the halls, and burst into a room that was completely black, where we found Chaos back and forth. " There you are. I was getting worried." Chaos glowered at us. Shawn giggled and said" Oh, we were just telling Tide about our powers. SO what do you want us to do?" "After you are done eating dinner, I want you to show Tide his bedroom at the end of this hall." Chaos ordered.

Beckony's eyes widened" You mean Will Wurley's bedroom? But that that's not-" she protested, but Chaos interjected" I think Tide deserves it , and who knows, he might even become greater than Will Wurley." Chaos said. " Who's Will Wurley?" I questioned. " HE's the greatest hero ever in this army. He actually stopped an entire rebellion on a foreign planet by himself. But he died long ago." Zoe summarized for me. "We'll see he gets his bedroom, Chaos." Thalia told him, and he beamed. "Great! Now go and enjoy your dinner." he shooed us off.

We raced to the dining hall, and Walter won, just because he shadow traveled. We had some roasted chicken and mashed potatoes, with chocolate cake for dessert. Luke and Shawn told us hilarious jokes. which we all howled at laughter at. After we were done eating, Tori took me to my new bedroom. It was a dark blue, with a huge bed in the middle and a desk next to it. Tori told me that some new clothes were in the closet for me, and tomorrow I would be getting some new armor. I thanked her before I crashed into my bed, feeling happy that I had found some new and old friends to be happy with.

**So there's the end of Chapter 2! Sorry it took a while to update, I hope you guys like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, but I had some technical difficulties on the computer. I'll try to update sooner from now on.**

**All of you who reviewed, thank you so much! And guest 11, I love your character idea! I'll try to include her in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Percy Jackson! Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 3

Thalia Grace's POV

Today we would be returning to Camp Half-Blood. I wondered how my two cousins and Annabeth were doing. But I was definitely not prepared to see Shawn Scopes, Percy's idiotic half-brother, being hailed as the best hero ever in the pavilion. How could they? All he did was kill a couple of dracanae, according to Percy. Speaking of Percy, where is he? Shouldn't he be greeting me?

I go to ask Annabeth if she knows where Percy is, and I spot her standing next to Shawn. I start walking up toward her, but falter when I see her kissing that egoistic son of Poseidon. Soon, fury replaces my shock, as I angrily stomp up to her and slap her face.

She looks at me shocked. "What the heck was that for Thalia?" she yells angrily.

"That was for cheating on Percy, on his own brother!" I tell Annabeth angrily, but she only scoffs.

"He deserves a taste of his own medicine! He dissapeared for two months without saying anything to me, which means he has obviously been cheating on me. Besides, Shawn is so much better than Percy will ever be" she says.

"Its true! Besides, why would anyone care for my pathetic brother? I am much more better than him!" Shawn , that stupid jerk. I punch him in the gut, telling him " At least Percy didn't have an ego the size of three Milky Way!" And then, I turn to Annabeth, glaring at her, and telling her, " And as for Percy cheating on you? That has got to be the most idiotic theory I've ever heard. His fatal flaw is loyalty, in case you don't remember. And he was on a quest for Athena to prove his love for you." I'm screaming at her face now." He had to do the the freakin' 12 Labors of Hercules, and this is how you repay him? By cheating on him with his own brother? I was with him the whole time, he wasn't cheating on you at all!"

I would have probably gone on and on about how stupid she was, but Artemis put a hand on my shoulder. " Enough Thalia. You should go see if the Hunters are settled comfortably in the cabin" she advised.

I took a deep breath to get my emotions in control, and I glared at Annabeth one last time" Don't think this is over, bitch." I growled before I stormed away.

After I had made sure that the Hunters were okay in the cabin, I walked off to find Percy. Maybe he's in his cabin. When I entered his cabin, the first thing I noticed was that his bunk was empty. The only thing that was left was a letter and the necklace that Hephaestus made, slashed in two pieces." Poor Percy." I thought. " He found out the hard way, didn't he." I picked up the note and read.

" Dear Pinecone Face, Death Breath, and G-Man,

If you're reading this, you've probably noticed I'm gone by now. There's nothing left at camp for me. All of my friends detest me and my own girlfriend is cheating on me just because of my half- brother. You guys are the best friends ever, so please understand I'm not mad at you or anything. You were there for me whenever life turns rough. I hope you guys have a long, happy life.

-Percy "

Tears fell from my face. He ran away! Oh, those stupid campers! They didn't even notice he dissapeared, they're too busy praising and honoring Shawn. I ran to find Nico and Grover. They would be devastated, especially Nico. Percy was like a brother to him. I start running through camp, trying to find them, when I bump in to some one. Make that two people.

"Hey, watch where you're goi-" I exclaim angrily, but then I realize its Grover and Nico. "Hey guys! I was just looking for you!" I exclaim.

"We can't find Percy anywhere!" Nico says worriedly. " Do you know where he is?"

"That's why I was coming to find you. He has ran away! But he left a note. " I exclaim. Grover snatches the note from me, and he and Nico read it. They gasp in disbelief.

"Annabeth was cheating on him? I'm going to personally escort her to the Land of the Dead when I see her." he growls."Chill Nico. But what are we going to do? My best friend has dissapeared, and I can't do anything about it, because of my Lord of the Wild duties." Grover wails miserably.

"The best we can do is look for him through our responsibilities." I tell them. " Grover, you can ask nymphs, dryads, all sorts of creatures when you meet with them and ask if they have seen Percy. Nico will keep watch for his soul in the Underworld, and look for him wherever he goes. You can also tell Camp Jupiter to keep an eye out for them. I'll keep an eye out for him when I'm with the Hunt. Maybe I could even convince Lady Artemis to convince the Olympians to help find him. We'll find Percy." I assured them both.

We'll find the Hero of Olympus and bring him back home.

Percy's POV

"WAKE UP!" Somebody screeched into my ear. I immediately sat up in my bed. " Who- what? Oh, its just you." I found Tori on the ground, laughing hysterically. " You - should- see- your- face!" she managed to say. Then she composed herself, stood up and tried to hide the grin on her face. " Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes. You should get out of bed if you want to make it in time." she announced before walking out of the room.

I grumbled as I got out of bed, stumbling here and there. I decided to put on a plain blue t-shirt, with some black jeans and black converse and a green striped hoodie. After I brushed my teeth, I went to the dining hall, where I found all the others waiting for me. " He's finally here! Now can we start? I'm starving." Walter complained, and everybody laughed, including me. While we were eating, Luke asked " SO how did you end up here in Chaos's army, Percy? We never heard the story." My face instantly darkened, because the memories were so bitter, but I told them anyways.. When I was finished, the former campers' faces were full of shock, while the others were full of pity.

"Why would Annabeth do that? That is so stupid, to think you would cheat on her, when your fatal flaw is loyalty." Calypso exclaimed angrily.

"She never deserved you. Ha! Like you would cheat on her." Silena huffed.

"So how did you guys end up here?" I asked them, anxious to change the subject.

"Well, Chaos's army mostly consists of heroes who have been betrayed or dead. He got all of us former campers back form the Underworld. he gave me a second chance to be good again, so I couldn't resist." Luke said.

"Chaos got me out from the skies. I was quite boring up there, with nothing to do except watch the whole world. Now, I can actually do something." Zoe replied.

"The gods never kept their promises to spring me out of Ogygia. So Chaos got me out, and now I'm the head nurse of the army." Calypso stated proudly.

"We lived in California, a little bit before the Gold Rush. My mom could see glimpses of the future, like me. Whenever she saw somebody, she could see something bad happening to them, and the next day it would happen. Kids would make fun of me at school. I knew I was a daughter of Poseidon, because I met some children of Hermes who told me, so everyday I stood in the ocean, and prayed for help, but he never , when I was about 17, my mom had died, and I was sent to an orphanage. I hated, so I ran away. Chaos found me near a beach on July 10, 1850, my 19th birthday, when I was almost dead." Thalia revealed. I felt angry at Poseidon. How come he had never answered his own daughter's prayers? That was too cruel.

"I went to Camp Half- Blood, but I was never accepted into the camp, just because my mother was the Primordial Nyx." Walter began." I was made fun of, and I got hurt almost every single day. To make it worse, the gods thought that I was too dangerous. So, they sent me up to Olympus, and Zeus was about to strike me with his lightning bolt, when Chaos came in the nick of time and teleported me to Justaria." he finished.

"Me and Vicky are half- sisters, daughters of Nike. We were supporting the Titans during the Second Titan War, because we were angry at the gods for forgetting us." Beckony confessed, looking around embarrassed, while Tori looked at her feet. "After the war was over, we came back to Camp, because our mother claimed us. But when you and the rest of the seven," Beckony pointed at me." - went to Greece, the campers thought that we were going to betray them again, and they drove us out of camp." Beckony explained. " Chaos found us right before we were about to stumble into a monster's nest." Tori finished. I was filled with fury. The campers would actually chase out two innocent campers just because they thought that they were traitors? Stupid campers.

"How about you Shawn? What's your story?" I asked him.

"I dunno why Chaos picked me to be in his army. But it sure is awesome!" he replied cheerfully.

"It's because Shawn's a little too, how do you put it? Cheery. Yah, he's a little too cheery, so Chaos knew he wouldn't make any friends, so he recruited him." Beckendorf leaned over and whispered in to my ear. That explained why.

"Come on, it's time for training! We have to pick Percy's armor out." Bianca called from half way across the room. We headed toward the training arena, where a group of teenagers were fighting against a moving automaton. " Wow that is so cool." I said " Yah, Chaos wants his soldiers to be good at fighting moving objects, so we use automatons instead of dummies." Thalia explained.

"So, Percy, do you want regular armor, or camouflage armor?" Zoe asked, as we came to a table full of different pieces of armor. " What's camouflage armor look like?" I wondered. "Like this." Shawn answered as he tugged the strings of his hoodie. It instantly transformed into a silver breastplate, and a silver helmet. "Isn't it awesome?" he exclaimed. "The armor is made out of Chaotic silver(**I did not create this, credit goes to guest 11**), as are most of our weapons. So do you want it?" Tori asked. I grinned. " Of course I want it!"

"So you'll get your armor tomorrow. How about you weapon? Do you want a new one? Or do you want the blade of Riptide into Chaotic silver?" Silena asked. "I'll change it to Chaotic Silver." I decided. Bianca took my sword from me, and simply concentrated. The blade slowly turned into a startling silver color, and she gave it back to me.

I thanked her before I asked everyone else what their weapons were. Thalia's blue bow necklace turned into a necklace of Chaotic silver hunting daggers, and her blue bow bracelet turned into a Lunar gold shield, by simply concentrating. Tori had a belt that turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows when she pushed a button. She also had a two knives hanging by her belt for an emergency. Walter had a Shadow ivory sword strapped to the back and a ring that turns into a Shadow ivory shield when it is tapped. Beckony had a pencil that turned into a Lunar gold spear when she said "διατρυπών" ( meaning ' Piercer' )and an eraser that turned into a Lunar Gold shield when throwing it in the air. Bianca had a clip shaped like a moon that turned into a bow and quiver full of arrows whenever she opened it. ( **Like the clip she found in Hephaestus's junk yard!**) Zoe had the same weapon as Bianca, except her clip was shaped lie a star. Shawn's backpack would turn into quiver full of Lunar gold arrows, while his ruler would turn into an arrow with an arrow nocked on when he tapped it into the ground. Luke had a sword that looked like Backbiter, except it was Chaotic silver. Beckendorf had a mini war hammer, and whenever he would squeeze it, it became a hug war hammer with Chaotic silver spikes. Silena had two knives strapped to her back like an x; one was Chaotic silver, the other was Lunar gold. Calypso had a plain old Celestial bronze dagger hanging on her belt full of herbs.

We trained in the arena for a couple of hour. Battling the automatons was really fun, they were more advanced than the ones Hephaestus made. After we were done, we left the arena in a mess to go find Chaos to get out next task.

We found him pacing the floor in his room. " Is there something wrong, Chaos?" Walter asked worriedly. Chaos looked up and smiled. "Ah, there you are! Nothing is wrong, except I have a task for our new Tide, Storm, and Shadow. You will have to go recruit a new demigod for our army. She has been run out of her own home, and is being chased by some monsters." he said.

"What's her name?" I asked . " Regina Williams, daughter of Hecate. She is currently in Augusta, Maine. Tide, here is your armor, as I do not know what you will encounter there. Here is your portal. When your task is finished, report back to me. " Chaos ordered.

"Good luck Percy on your first task." Luke wished for me. I smiled in gratitude, before I followed Thalia and Walter into the portal.

**So there is Chapter 3! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I will try to make Chapter 4 as soon as possible. Thank you again for the reviews, and thank you guest 11 for the character idea! She will appear in the next chapter. I also might do character descriptions in the next chapter or Chapter 5.**


	4. Author's Note

**Cheerios to everyone out there. Thank you for all of the reviews, I appreciate it. I am so sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time, because my computer still isn't working. But I have some very bad news.**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHOLE MONTH!**

**I have to go somewhere for a whole month, so you won't be seeing anymore chapters from me until the end of June.**

**But as soon, as I come back, I swear on the River Styx that I will update as soon as possible.**

**-Fariha :)**


End file.
